The Priestess
by ClareTurner
Summary: A long time ago in a world similar to Earth but with magic and the ability to create other worlds, Rose and the Doctor had a pair of twin girls. The elder had strangely been born fully with the Time Lord physiology just like her father and her sister Jackie had been born half Time Lord. After a horrible tragedy, the eldest was given her very own TARDIS and the ability to reverse ti
1. The Woman in the Wall

1\. The Woman in the Wall

This was it. It was time to face his little brother and die for the deeds they had forced him to deal. There was no turning back the clock to fix his mistakes. He was dying, and he would rather die by Sasuke's hand. He was more than ready to face his parents again in whatever afterlife was waiting for him. He felt pride in Sasuke as he broke through his Genjutsu. Something he could never do three years ago. It was a pity that Orochimaru had to be the one to teach him such a feat. He would have given anything to be the one to do it himself.

Itachi Uchiha was playing out the final battle that happened ever since he killed his clan. One last fight with his precious brother Sasuke. Though, as the fight drew on, the more he sensed something was _off._

"Sasuke, stop for a minute." He said calmly jumping away. He did not like this feeling. Whatever it was he did not care what it did to himself. It was _Sasuke_ he worried about.

"What? Loosing your _nerve_ Itachi?" Sasuke glared.

"No, don't you sense something? Something that could interrupt us?" he suggested to his younger kin.

Before the teen could reply, he saw something in the corner of his eye that was not there the second before. Itachi also caught a glimpse of one. There were two large statues. Ones he had never seen before. There was nothing in the whole of their Ninja world that compared to it. They had their chakra system as did all living beings yet they were set in stone? They had large wings and in the form of a woman. Itachi blinked once, and it was as if the statue had _moved_. How could something like that move? He could not see any movement with his Sharingan. Was the trick not to turn the gaze away? He kept his eyes on both without blinking.

"What the hell are those things?" Sasuke asked seriously. It seemed that the young Uchiha had also realized this strange behavior and chakra. "Why are they _here_?" He added coldly.

"Sasuke, I believe our fight has to be postponed until we find out what these are. They don't seem very friendly to either of us." Itachi warned.

Before Sasuke could argue with him, a large wall appeared in the middle of the playing field. It looked just like any other wall around them. Uchiha crests and all. What made it different… was the door a woman came out of. Some sort of jutsu, a very rare jutsu perhaps? The young woman looked somewhat strange. She wore a long brown coat with a strange design of some type of flag on her shirt along with strange pants. She wore leather boots that rose to her knees, and her hair was in pig-tails with very messy bangs covering her forehead. The woman looked around and smiled nervously looking at Itachi, especially after seeing Sasuke across from him.

"Um…. Hello there," her accent was strange and nothing like any they had heard in their world. "How are you both? Beautiful, foggy day isn't…" The woman was looking around when she saw the statues. Her demeanor changed drastically to serious. "Alright you two, I don't care what quarrels you both have… You need to go through this door."

Why should we trust you? We only just met!" Sasuke glared. Clearly, he was being defiant, (as always.)

"Trust me. Those creatures will kill you once you look away. Seeing as you two are geniuses in your own right, I suppose you have figured that part out already. I will explain more once you get through this door," she urged.

Itachi stayed quiet. While it was true that those strange figures only moved once someone blinked, he still was not quite sure they should trust her. He used his Sharingan to peer into her system to find something strange. It seemed as if her chakra flowed through two hearts. How could anyone be born with such a thing? "Sasuke, maybe we should trust her. She seems to know what's going on. We can finish our fight later when we are safe and away from those things."

Sasuke glared at Itachi but agreed. "What kind of jutsu is this anyway?" He huffed as he appeared near the woman who was staring, unblinking, at the statues.

"It's not," she said with a smirk with unmoving eyes. "Just go inside; you will be safe in there."

Itachi joined them and said nothing, instead trusting this strange woman. He walked inside after lightly pushing his younger brother through the door and went in himself. The woman followed quickly after and closed the door. Sasuke and Itachi had the same look of awe on their normally emotionless faces. This was definitely _not_ a mere jutsu. The room was something, unlike anything they had ever seen before. It was round with a large pillar of metal in the middle. There was a long corridor leading to what looked like a living area.

"What… is…this place?" Itachi asked.

Now that they were safely inside, the woman smiled at them both. "This is called a TARDIS. I know shinobi in this world don't know much about time-travel, space, all that jazz, but this vessel can take you to other worlds, different times in the past and event the future!" She spoke as if she had not spoken to anyone in a while. As if she were selling something too…

"It's… a lot larger on the inside," Sasuke commented. That ignited a strange reaction from the strange woman.

"Yes! I always love hearing that!" She said excitingly. She then got serious again. "All right, I will return you both to your fight once I'm finished saving this world. Though, if someone who is not supposed to die within ten years dies because of those things, then I will need to save three who are supposed to die…" She walked up to Itachi and whispered the next part in his ear. "This means if someone dies… you need to tell Sasuke-san the truth and you will _not_ die. At least until I reverse time to the way it was. Understand?"

Itachi looked at her in shock. How could she know what he had not told Sasuke or even his name? "How do you know about that and how do you know who we are?" he demanded firmly.

"I hope I never have to explain who I am, Itachi-san. Right now, you need to stay in here and stay _put_. TARDIS, please send us to where Naruto and everyone else is. I need to make sure the main cast are safe." She spoke out loud, and a voice rang around them. "YES PRIESTESS." It said.

_Priestess? Priestess of what?_ Itachi thought. After what took only a few seconds of light movement from this strange vessel, they arrived where Naruto's group was waiting.


	2. A Grim Reunion

2: A Grim Reunion

"What…are these things? They aren't anything like we've seen before!" Sakura Haruno exclaimed. They were staring down three strange stone structures. They had come out of nowhere. They looked so harmless, but suddenly after turning away, Naruto disappeared and one of those statues were pointing at the exact spot where he was standing. "Look away or blink and their closer… Whatever they are… they… they…"

"They…took Naruto-kun…" Hinata said with her voice wavering and tears swelling. She and Neji had their byakugans activated and seen the exact exchange. The statues had chakra systems. Very strange ones. Neji had been focusing on one of the statues while Hinata looked away for one second to watch Naruto until she saw his essence disappear in the vicinity of the statue's eyes.

"It's alright Hinata, we'll find him," Sakura said comfortingly while not taking her eyes off of them. Her heart was beating fast. Even the masked man above the trees was silent. The group was quiet staring at the statues so that no one could be taken like Naruto was. What was going on? Were they some kind of ancient clan that came out to make certain people disappear? While the young koinichi was trying to fathom what was happening, a woman appeared coming out of… a tree? "Alright all of you," the stranger said not looking at anyone but the strange creatures. "I know you don't know who I am, and this order may sound strange but these creatures are beyond your world. There is a passage through this tree that you all must go through. No exceptions." She told them. She opened what looked like a doorway within the trunk of the tree.

The shinobi were all skeptical, but Kakashi bravely went through as a way of trying to see what was happening. A few seconds later, he came out with a shocked face. "Uh… it's… definitely safe. And… big." The stranger seemed to smirk but her eyes never leaving the statues. One by one, everyone went into the tree. When Sakura entered, she was amazed at what she saw. It was like a giant room was inside the tiny structure of the tree. The tree itself only being a secret door. This was unlike anything she had ever seen before. That was when her eyes found him… "S…Sasuke-kun?" he asked staring at the boy she loved despite of everything. Sasuke huffed as usual but said nothing instead looking away. She was confused why he had no sudden witty remark, but she was secretly thankful. He was also standing about ten feet away from Itachi who seemed to not be in a fighting mood at all. His Sharingan was not even activated… What was going on?

After the masked man entered the room, the woman walked in backwards closing the door quickly. "Alright, activate still time." She said to what seemed to be the air. They felt a slight shudder and the a strange sound as if this room was connected to a machine. "Ok, I know you all must have a lot of questions. Most of all what those creatures were and how they took Naruto-san. I will answer all of those questions right now so there is no waste of time. Technically you have lots of time now that I have frozen it, but it is good to know everything right away nonetheless. My name is the Priestess. I am not of your world. I am what is called a Time Lady. My father was… well sort of _is_ a Time Lord of a planet called Gallifrey. I was born on a planet in your Universe called Moranko. It is very similar to Planet Earth in my father's Universe. As the Hyuugas and possibly Uchihas in the room can see, I have two hearts instead of one. This is my TARDIS. A vessel that I use to travel across time and space along with alternative universes my father's TARDIS can only dream of going. His has only gone to this Universe once to my memory and that is when I was born. I have the ability to rewind time back to the timeline the worlds are meant to have. I must choose one person who must remember everything but someone I trust so they do not let out the secrets of the future. Now I know you all do not trust Itachi-san, but because the Angels have taken Naruto we have no other choice." She turned to look at the eldest Uchiha with a sad smile. "To gain their trust you need to tell your story. I can fix this world, but only if all of you can trust each other. Your brother especially needs to know the truth for this to work. Don't worry, it will only be temporary. You can keep going on your suicidal mission once I have this place fixed. You're next _Tobi_." She finished with a bit of malice towards the masked man.

The room was quiet after this explanation. It was so surreal it was hard to comprehend this quickly. Sakura noticed how angry Sasuke was but noticed how he was too confused to even say a word. When she looked at Itachi, all she could see was sadness and remorse. What was this truth he had to tell?

"WAIT! YOU'RE AN ALIEN?" Kiba's voice finally came to end the silence. The dog-shinobi was the second loudest of all the rookie nine… Sakura sighed annoyed and smacked him. She said nothing, but he whined a little at the reprimand. The Priestess seemed to take it in stride though and chuckled a little.

"Is… my story truly necessary?" Itachi asked. "I promised only to tell if Sasuke was in danger." Sasuke looked over confused at that comment but said nothing. He seemed to not want to hear anything from Itachi at first, but now he seemed interested.

"Oi, Sai-san, what were those special orders from Danzo the first time you were on a mission with Naruto-san and Sakura-san?" The Priestess asked Sai. Everyone was confused on why she used honorifics on everyone except Danzo and the masked man who's name was apparently Tobi. "You know… the orders of what to do once you got to Orocimaru's hide out."

Sai frowned. He was still working on his emotions, but he knew the situation right now was dire. He was getting better. "Danzo-sama… ordered me to kill the traitor Saskue Uchiha."

Itachi frowned. "So he defied me in secret did he? And you know all of this?" he asked the Priestess.

"Yes Itachi-san. In the world my sister and I were born in there are many worlds created from people who create works of literature and other story elements. We have read the entire series that is based off of Naruto Uzumaki's life. Once you die, _Tobi_ tells Sasuke the truth and he goes against Konoha not realized that only Danzo is really to blame. That man wants war and I have a suspicion my enemy the Pharoah is working with him. He tends to work with the evil beings of the worlds in order to destroy them. His goal is to combine all worlds and take over them as their new 'god' so to speak. That is why your truth is so important. If we need to go against Danzo than they all deserve to know a legitimate reason why." Priestess explained. "That man is evil and no one mourns when your brother kills him. They only get angry at the way he reacts. At least I don't _think_ they mourn… Some crazy people might mourn him…" She said thoughtfully.

"Fine, I guess I have no choice. I did say that if he tried to hurt him I would tell everyone the truth… I guess here is a start. If I knew, he would have known the moment he came to me." Itachi frowned sitting down on one of the various seats around this area. As everyone watched him silently, he told his sad tale. How the Uchiha were planning a coup against Konoha and how he never wanted war. He had always wanted his little brother to live in a world that was at peace. Since he was a strong shinobi and young ANBU, Danzo forced him to destroy his clan. Every last one. If he did not do it, he would have chosen someone else to destroy everyone including his precious little brother. He told them how he used the help of Tobi since he could not do it on his own. He hated fighting and killing his own kin. Especially his parents who knew why he had to do it and made him cry by telling him to make sure Sasuke is taken care of. Everything he did was in order to protect the village but most of all Sasuke.

By the end of his tale, the room was silent. Sasuke the most. He was trembling. Confused, angry, and hurt. "I…It…. Niisan…" He finally said. Words that have not escaped his lips since he was 8 years old. "If…if this is true, why? Why didn't you just tell me? Or take me with you? Why did you make me hate you and want to kill you? You always promised me 'next time'. Why can't there be? It's not fair! If I knew about all of that I would have _never_ left the village with Orocimaru. I could have stayed with S…Sakura and Naruto…. And everyone else!" Something no one has seen before showed on Sasuke's face. Tears. Real tears. He was letting out all of the emotions he forced himself to keep at bay. The emotions he thought would protect the others.

Sakura gasped at the way Sasuke mentioned her name first… Why? All of this was just too much. "Um… Priestess-san… is there a… rest room?" She asked quietly. The moment Sasuke said he would have never left and then her name right after made her hurt so much. She had to get away.

The Priestess frowned. "Down the hall, three doors to the right." She said softly. Sakura got up immediately and walked quickly down the hall. Now that Sasuke was back she refused to let him see her "annoying" tears. She wanted to be strong. Not weak like she always had been when it came to him. She spent all that time with Tsunade-sama for a reason. She refused to be weak again. She would never cry in front of the man she loved. Ever.


	3. Mutual Love

AN: IM BACK! Now I'm ready to give some well-deserved SasuSaku! Also, I apologize in advance for Kiba bashing Sasuke. Someone has to pick up the slack for Naruto's absence!

3: Mutual Love

Sasuke had been through a lot since he was only eight years old. He lost his entire family and was lied to about why it happened. He had his first kiss with another guy (which he wouldn't have minded if he had already had his sights set on someone to marry one day…) And now, his best friend was killed by a strange stone statue. Now he was sitting next to his elder brother for the first time in years trying _not_ to kill him.

"Sasuke…" Itachi said suddenly. "Don't you think you should check up on her? If I remember right, she's the little girl you…"

"N...Niisan! Don't say that out loud!" Sasuke interrupted with his normally emotionless face turning red. It had been a few minutes already since Sakura had left to go to use the restroom. Priestess was busy trying to figure out how to fix this world, but he could see the smirk that said _I knew it_ on her face. If he was being honest… he was worried.

"The little girl you _what_ Sasuke?" Kiba smirked. "Didn't think you to be the kind to like girls."

"What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?" Sasuke huffed annoyed.

"You always seemed gay to me," dog boy instigated.

"I'm _not_ gay…" _I'm bi at best…_ he thought.

"Hm, It's not a bad thing Sasuke. Shisui and I had a relationship before everything went down. Why do you think I obtained the Mangekyo? Though, I care for women as well. I'm not exactly picky," Itachi mused with a playful smirk…

Sasuke's face went more red. "I...really didn't need to know that Niisan."

"I always wondered why you talked about him in our downtime in ANBU," Kakashi noted.

"Well, he _was_ my first love."

"Why don't you go check up on her Sasuke-kun?" Priestess said suddenly. "From the cameras over here it looks like she's crying from all this stress. You have lost a fellow teammate. Someone similar to a brother I believe?"

"She's… crying?" Sasuke asked concerned. Without another word, he got up and traveled down the hallway of the TARDIS until he found the door where he could faintly hear her crying. He lifted his hand to knock. _What do I say to her? _He hesitated. _I left her so long ago… and now we're reunited. How do I tell her that I feel the same? _He finally got the courage to knock softly on the door. A gasp was heard from behind the door.

"Who...who is it?" her timid and hoarse voice came from the other side.

"It's… me…" He said to her after a pause. "I… wanted to see if you were alright."

"I...I'm fine... " Sasuke could tell that it was a lie. Despite the years, Sakura could never mask her feelings through her words. Even when she attempted to lie.

"Sakura… I know you've been crying…" He said as soft as he could muster. A voice he's never really used before… "Please, may I come in?"

Sasuke waited in silence until the door opened slowly. The pink haired girl did not meet him, so he walked in to find her with her back turned to him. The bathroom was very nice and large. A couch was in there and a bookcase. A strange combination. It did not matter though, the teen was here for his girl. Sakura was sitting in the chair refusing to look at him.

"Why… why did you come here? You… you should be spending time with your brother… making up for lost time," she choked. It hurt his heart to hear her talk like that. All this crying was because of him. He had always been the reason for her tears. Whether it was turning her down to protect her, or that damn stupid decision to leave the village. It was all his fault and he hated it.

He approached her and, instead of talking more, he wrapped his arms around her. The crying was because of _him_ and it was his responsibility to make her feel better. He heard her gasp and hug his arms not wanting him to let go of her. He pulled closer when he felt her crying even more.

"It's… my fault your upset," he said in a soft whisper. "It's my responsibility to fix it. You're my priority right now."

"Y...you… hate me…" the words cut deep just like the day he left the village. "You always have…"

"That's...not true," he finally admitted. "It's the farthest… thing from the truth Sakura… Now...that I know about my brother… I wish I could take everything back." Sakura quietly gasped as Sasuke pulled her closer to him edging his way to meet her front. He was too ashamed to meet her face, but he couldn't let her go again. When he was finally facing her, he changed his arms position to her midsection. He did no sexual moves, only ones to pull her closer to him. "Please… forgive me," he whispered.

Sasuke could not see her face, but he knew her well enough to know that her face must be blushing. She let him hold her and said nothing. She had no words and she did not need to have them. Her tears, Sasuke knew, had turned from sad and anxious to happy and overwhelmed.

"I...still… love you… Sasuke-kun…" she whispered softly. Her hands were unsteady but were combing through Sasuke's hair. She had never been able to be this close to him.

He finally dared to look up to reveal his own set of tears. They were apologetic and wanted nothing but to see her smile again. Her kind and gentle smile that always warmed his heart despite his desire to keep her away. _Say something_. He thought to himself. Why could he not speak a proper vowel when the woman he loved was this close to him? He was free to be in love now. She was safe from her brother. _Screw it._ He thought as he just reached up to kiss her. He had always been a man of action. Not words.

He heard her surprised gasp, and then felt the arms wrap around his neck. She ended up falling onto his lap on the ground as they kissed each other for the first time. Neither wanted to end the kiss and neither wanted to pull away. Sakura finally knew how Sasuke felt even if he never really said it. Actions spoke louder than words.

"Oi! If you horny teenagers want to make out that bad, find a bedroom. I have plenty here. Fully stocked with condoms too. Just don't make a mess of my bathroom! That's my favorite you know! I spend lots of time in there. Mostly quiet time for reading. I love my TARDIS, but sometimes I just want time alone." The Priestess' voice came from a speaker above them. They both reluctantly pulled away and were now flushed with embarrassment.

"W...we… should go back… to the others…" Sakura said looking up at Sasuke. Sasuke soon realized why the Priestess assumed they were… going to have sex. Her legs were on either side of Sasuke's hips and their private areas were very close together. It was only partly true since Sasuke's body reacted the moment Sakura fell onto his lap… Which he hoped she could not feel at the moment.

The two almost instantly pulled apart. Sasuke got up first and held his hand to help Sakura up. "Come on, before they say something else… I know my brother is most likely going to make fun of me…" he sighed annoyed. It was bad enough Itachi knew she was the little girl he had attempted to give flowers to when they were little. Sakura giggled softly and never let go of his hand while he never pulled away.

Their hands never left the other while they waited for the Priestess to figure out what to do. Eventually, she had everyone stay on her vessel while she investigated an alien device that was placed deep in a forest outside Konoha. She used a strange device called a sonic screwdriver to disable it.

Itachi didn't say much except that he smirked at his little brother for a long time. He gave his brotherly poke to his forehead when he started to complain, but in the end, it just made Sakura laugh which made Sasuke happy. He really didn't want to go back in time and forget everything. It wasn't fair. He knew the truth now, yet he had to forget and go back to the version of himself that hated Itachi.

The Priestess came back and gave a smile. "Alright, that should do it! All I need to do is rewind time and revert this world to the way it was supposed to be. Come on now, let's get you all back to where you're supposed to be!" She instructed the TARDIS to bring them to the spot in the woods "First stop, Konoha group. Well, Minus Sasuke and Itachi for obvious reasons," she shrugged.

"W...wait… can't I stay with her a little longer?" Sasuke asked with a frown not wanting to let her go yet.

Itachi sighed sadly. He obviously wanted Sasuke to be happy, but knew the truth. "Sasuke, you know our world has to go back to the way it was. If you two truly love each other, than you will be together. I know you will."

Priestess said nothing, but seemed to be thinking about something.

"Alright." Sasuke turned to Sakura and kissed her. "I promise to come back to you. I love you. I always have…" he added in a whisper.

Sasuke's stomach lurched when Sakura nodded with sadness and backed away from him. He hurt her… _again._ When would he stop hurting her? When will….

"Alright, get back on her Sakura-san," Priestess announced suddenly. "You all got ten years. No more or your world will be destroyed. Got it?"

"Ten...years? What do you mean?" Itachi asked confused.

"Look, I've only had two companions traveling with me through space and time. One was my sister, and the other was a good friend of mine. It's been about a hundred years since, and I've grown to three hundred. If I'm to allow Itachi to remember everything, I want him to remember good memories damnit. It's not fair. None of it. I can't hold back anymore." She went to press some buttons on the side of the TARDIS, and a little serum came out. "Here, take this. It will heal your sickness as long as your traveling with me. The moment time reverts in your world is when it goes away."

"Wait… traveling?" Sasuke asked still holding Sakura's hand. She was still lingering in the TARDIS while the others had left. "All..._three_ of us?"

"Yes," Priestess said softly. "Look, you two get together but… its not exactly a _happy_ ending. You're too caught up in trying to make amends and your barely in the bloody village to take care of your… Dammit, spoilers… Sorry getting ahead of myself. The point is, that I want Itachi to remember ten years of happiness. The three of you will not age since your world is frozen in time as we travel. However, if you end up having a child that _will_ still happen. However, I will have to bring any child to another world to be safe. That's the rules unfortunately."

Sasuke and Sakura both blushed at the words "if you end up having a child." Sasuke wasn't sure if he could hold back traveling with Sakura… It was bad enough when he lived with Orocimaru he always locked his room so he could make a clone that took the form of Sakura to help him get off… he was a sixteen year old afterall.

Itachi sighed and sat back down after a while. He drank the serum and took in a deep breath surprised at how healthy he felt. "Alright, I think that's a great idea. Priestess was it? Priestess of what exactly?"

"Hm, you know that's a good question. So you game Sasuke? Sakura?" she asked not answering the question.

Sasuke looked stunned as he had been since she said that their story was not a happy ending… "I… um, Sakura? What...do you want to do?"

"Well… if it gives me a chance to be with you and your brother… To get to know you more than I already do, than… I want to. We have three years to catch up on Sasuke-kun… even if I can't remember it, I at least would like us to make up for it."

Sasuke smiled and kissed the pink-haired girl's forehead… like he did back then secretly. "Alright, let's do this then. Where exactly are we going to travel to?"

"Any place, time, world, anything really. One thing though, there are a lot of places that are dangerous and the TARDIS tends to bring me to places that need help. Usually, I have to deal with lots of things to make up balances and such like I did with yours."

"I think we can manage. We're ninja after all," Itachi said with a smile. One Sasuke hasn't seen in a very long time. "Not to mention two of us are Sharingan users. We can take anything."

"And a strong medic," Sakura pointed out. "I didn't train with Tsunade-sama for nothing."

"Tsu...dade?" Sasuke asked nervously.

Sakura smirked. "Yes, problem Sasuke-kun?"

"No… No problem... " he said this, but thought _I really shouldn't get on her bad side… ever…_

"Alright! Let's go on a big adventure!" The door of the TARDIS closed and the lights went on as the vessel began its journey through space and time.

"AN ANOMALY HAS BEEN FOUND, HEADING TOWARDS NEW LOCATION."

"Oi… first adventure and its another problem?" Priestess sighed.

"Anomaly?" Itachi asked holding on.

"It means that there is a world in trouble. Usually has to do with the bloody Pharoah… ugh," she huffed.

The vessel stopped moving, and the Priestess went to look at the camera. "Oh… oh no… no no no no no…." she whined. "They're all looking at you too! What did you turn into?" she yelled up in the air.

"A STATUE, SOMETHING THAT IS IN LIBRARIES."

"Yea yea… library… w...wait… Donna… no… he looks upset… Damnit… she's gone isn't she?"

"YES. HER BODY IS DECEASED."

"Damnit…" she sighed.

"Is...something wrong? Don't we have to help them?" Itachi asked.

"Yes… but… nevermind… its complicated."

"Alright…" he said giving her space.

"May as well go… Come on you lot. Just do me a favor, keep the sharingan activated and stay away from the shadows. It's important." She didn't say another word as the door to the _statue _opened up.


End file.
